A surgical treatment such as an operation is applied to an object as a part of a body for various purposes. Upon applying such a surgical treatment, it is of course desirable to reduce a bleeding amount as small as possible, but the bleeding can not be avoided. For example, in the case in which a bleeding amount is large, transfusion with an autologous blood or other's blood is necessary. The large bleeding amount results in a problem of a viewing field in that the object to which the surgical treatment is applied is blinded due to the bleeding blood, and such problem may leads to a failure of the treatment. Additionally, a blood pressure of a patient may be lowered due to the large bleeding amount so that there is a possibility that the treatment itself can not be continued.
In order to solve such problems involved in bleeding, there have been made various attempts for reducing the bleeding amount. For example, it is carried out that the bleeding is suppressed by reducing an incision area and temporarily stop a proximal artery. Further, it is also carried our that bleeding blood is recovered and clarified, followed by returning to the body.
In spite of the above, a bleeding amount is actually large, and blood transfusion is often carried out. Upon the blood transfusion, there is problems related to infectious disease such as AIDS (i.e. acquired immunodeficiency syndrome), hepatitis and so on, and thus from such viewpoint, it is desirable to minimize the bleeding amount. The above blood recovery requires an expensive disposable device and an expensive apparatus, so that it cannot be applied to any surgical treatment.